Three-dimensional (3D) cameras may be used to determine distances from the camera to objects positioned in the vicinity of the camera. These 3D cameras can be used to determine a fullness of a commercial vessel or trailer, as even slight increases in fullness can lead to considerable savings in transportation costs. Such fullness determinations can be difficult due to object interference or disturbances that can adversely impact calculations. For example, in situations requiring the sensing of surface areas within a large storage area, such as a storage area of a commercial trailer, the storage area may include moving objects, such as people, packages being moved, loading vehicles, etc., that may cause the 3D camera to produce inaccurate data regarding the size or dimensions of the storage area. Such inaccurate data can be especially problematic for end-use applications that rely on the data to perform calculations or other data manipulations for facilitating depth or other 3D determinations, and may provide an inaccurate fullness measurement which may adversely impact loading efficiency. Additionally, object interferences can increase system processing times required to assess trailer fullness which in turn may further increase load times and their associated costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for depth imaging systems and methods for use in commercial trailer loading.